Sneaking Around
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Takumi and Shingyouji talk about their relationships towards Saki Gii and Misu Arata. While their dominated lovers are eavesdropping.
1. Chapter 1

**Sneaking Around. ~**

* * *

Everyone wondered about Misu Arata and Kanemitsu Shingyouji's relationship. Mostly because it was discreet, mysterious and filled with a strange hostility between Arata's possessive quality he has towards Shingyouji.

At first when their relationship had started, Shingyouji didn't take the relationship as serious as Arata, he was more used to the normal healthy relationships where affection was drawn out so easily. However when it comes to Arata, that isn't the case at all and Shingyouji always felt confused when he was left alone with Arata.

One day he hung out with Takumi on a slow weekend at a park, they sat in the shade and talked about their relationships towards Saki Gii and Misu Arata. Shingyouji felt alienated whenever Takumi smiled and beamed when he talked about his long term boyfriend about their sexual intimacy, Shingyouji felt conflicted since he never had constant affection but the usual harsh orders he was given by Arata.

"Is it always like that to have such a nice boyfriend?" Shingyouji interrupted as he and Takumi stood up from the warm grass and began walking along a pathway.

Takumi nodded, "Gii is patient and warm hearted... every time I'm with him I remember how I fell in love." Shingyouji watched Takumi fall into a bliss state while he thought of how he fell in love with Arata.

Falling in love with the cold stoic Misu Arata was sudden and harsh. He felt safe and maybe too safe around Arata, as if he was tightly controlled under his patronizing stare and his obnoxious words when they slipped from his intoxicating plump lips.

Takumi looked over at Shingyouji's troubled expression and frowned, "Has Arata ever been patient behind closed doors?"

Shingyouji thought about it and shrugged his shoulders. "He's not an open book like Gii. Arata is like a calm storm, beautiful but dangerous... Sometimes I'm scared of being in his presence because I feel so small, he's controlling and mean but I can't help myself.. I think I might be a masochist.." He felt embarrassed for saying that but it was what he felt, his body shuddered from the memory of Arata's cool words against his skin and his fingers gripping his arms tightly while he kissed him smoothly against a wall.

Takumi smiled sheepishly. "He doesn't hurt you does he?"

Shingyouji shook his head. "No.. Of course not. His words hurt but he never hurt me physically."

What they didn't know was that Gii had found out about Takumi hanging around Shingyouji in the afternoon and half-heartedly located Arata, whom was sitting in the library studying, grabbed him abruptly and ignored Arata's verbal insults to let him go and dragged him off where Takumi and Shingyouji were.

They were hiding behind a few trees while they're young lovers were discussing their relationships. Arata had his back against a tree, his arms crossed while glaring at the green lush grass, his ears perked at every word Shingyouji was speaking. Gii was smiling wide and feeling the gratitude of his lovers words press against his heart, he was staring at him around the tree beside Arata. Both moving to the next tree, being completely discreet while eavesdropping.

"Why do you stay with him?" Takumi finally asked, wondering if he should take back the question since it sounded harsh and demanding.

Shingyouji shrugged his shoulders. "I would never in my life.." He said slowly. Arata turned his head and looked at Shingyouji, watching his back and his tense shoulders. "chase after someone who doesn't feel the same way. I'd give up on them and move on.." He smiled at the truth of his words and looked up at Takumi who nodded in agreement.

Gii glanced at Arata who was still frowning, hiding his feelings even though it was obvious Arata was overwhelmed by Shingyouji's devotion.

"Me too. I was surprised when Gii confessed to me, even more surprised when you and Arata began dating.. I mean.. Arata is kinda not the type.." Takumi fumbled with his words while Shingyouji chuckled, knowing the irony of dating someone who doesn't seem interesting at all.

"I know. Arata is mine.. and I'm his and that's all that matters." Shingyouji looked up at the sky and stared at the blue while his heart raced with the love of knowing he'd never ever leave Arata, patiently hoping Arata would one day say he loves him.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

Hey. I watched the Takumi-Kun series thing a few years ago and decided to watch again and I love the relationship of Arata and Shingyouji. :) The possessiveness and dark relationship is interesting. I also like Takumi and Gii!

I tried finding more Fanfiction of the pairs, but I couldn't find one that interested me so I decided to make my own. :)

So here it is. There might be a second part. If you want me to write it out, please tell me in the reviews.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sneaking Around. ~**

* * *

Takumi smiled gently while the brisk wind pushed against his dark bangs. Suddenly he saw something from the corner of his eye. He looked and his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Gii!" He exclaimed out loud, alerting both Shingyouji and Arata at the same time. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to his lover who smiled lovingly at him.

"Eavesdropping," He said truthfully. Arata rolled his eyes from behind the tree and decided to stop hiding, when he came into view, Takumi raised his brow and glanced back at Shingyouji who had turned his attention away from them, his hands clenching whole trying to ignore the embarrassment of his earlier words.

"I didn't tell you to leave the room," Arata said indifferently, he took careful steps towards his pet, looking at the contours of his face and the way his shoulders were still tense. His shirt wavered from the wind while Arata felt the strange earning that prickled his finger tips.

"You were taking too long to return," Shingyouji kept his eyes away from Arata, trying his hardest to calm his heart from ripping out of his chest. The possessive aura coming from Arata beat down his dignity, every step Arata took some how urged out heavy pants.

"I didn't give you permission to leave," Arata reached out to grip Shingyouji's arm, except he grasped air as Shingyouji backed away, shaking his head.

"I don't need your permission.." Shingyouji said, he backed away from Arata who had advanced on him. Gii and Takumi were watching contently at the two complicated lovers quarreling.

"You belong to me," Arata growled, this time as he reached out, he gripped Shingyouji's arm and dug his nails into his skin, making Shingyouji wince. "And when I tell you to stay, you stay. We had this conversation before, or were you not listening?"

Shingyouji sighed, "I'm sorry Arata.." He stared at the ground as Arata pulled him closer against him, his hand pressed against the top of his head and pushing his fingers through Shingyouji's loose dark strands.

"Remember you're mine and you must listen to me, alright," Arata whispered against Shingyouji's skin, snaking a hand around his waist and bringing him flush against his body. "Don't talk to anyone about our relationship, no one needs to know what I do to you behind close doors," Arata pressed his lips against Shingyouji's forehead and turned to Gii and Takumi, both feeling awkward and inching themselves away from the two lovers.

"I'm taking Shingyouji back to my room, he needs to be disciplined," Arata turned away, grabbed a hold of Shingyouji's hand and dragged him harshly down the path.

Gii and Takumi watched them disappear, Gii wrapped his arms around Takumi's shoulders and kissed his neck. "Do you want me to be that forceful to you?" Gii whispered inside of Takumi's ear. Takumi shuddered from the hot breath that tickled his ear.

"Sometimes, maybe not all the time like Arata is.. I like you being gentle and caring," Takumi turned around and wrapped his arms around Gii's waist and they both stood in the park, holding each other.

"I don't like you wearing so much clothing," Gii muttered as he touched Takumi's collar and snapped the button open.

Takumi chuckled and leaned upwards and planted a small kiss on Gii's lips, "Let's go fix that then." Gii and Takumi went off towards Gii bedroom.

Arata and Shingyouji arrived at Arata's dorm room, he pushed Shingyouji on the bed. Shingyouji was still frowning and he felt strangely overwhelmed by Arata's dominating eyes that stared at him with harsh lust and anger.

"Why must I tell you every time you leave this room, not to leave," Arata asked while he unbuttoned his shirt, he glared at Shingyouji who moved more onto the bed.

".. I'm.. sorry Arata.." Shingyouji shuddered from the sight of Arata's bare chest as he flung the shirt to the floor and crawled on the bed and on top of Shingyouji.

"Are you going to listen next time?" Arata asked, bringing his head down to level himself with Shingyouji's lips. "Or are you going to disobey me again?"

Shingyouji opened his mouth and before he could utter a word, Arata pressed his lips against his and pushed his warm slick tongue into the hot cavern. Licking and massaging his tongue as they breathed each other in. Arata slowly unbuttoned Shingyouji's shirt and pushed it up, his hand smoothly touching his skin and rested on Shingyouji's hip.

He pulled back and looked into Shingyouji's glazed eyes, "Who's are you?" Arata asked against his panting lips.

"Y-Yours.." Shingyouji muttered, his heart racing inside his chest and his body shuddering intensely, he desired the one over him, wanting him and it's driving him crazy.

Arata leaned forwards and planted a soft modest kiss, but he felt Shingyouji's hand wounding themselves into his hair and pulling at the strands. A light moan escaping his younger lovers lips spurned Arata more and more, he pushed his legs between Shingyouji's legs, spreading them apart while lapping up his neck and biting into the flesh.

"Arata.. More.. please," Shingyouji pleaded.

A pleased smile crossed Arata's lips that were against Shingyouji's neck, a nice purplish bruise forming on the quaint fair skin. Arata enjoyed marking his pet, it showed Shingyouji was his and his only. Anyone who ever came across Shingyouji, they'd see the mark and know he's owned by someone.

_Forever and ever._

"As you wish my pet," Arata said in a low husk as he touched the hem of Shingyouji's pants and roughly pulled down. Shingyouji yelped from the action and squeezed his eyes closed while he felt Arata's warm hands touching his bare thigh as he pulled off the rest of his pants.

The night they shared was unusually beautiful and completely natural. Something Shingyouji would always remember, tasting the sweetness of Misu Arata was everything he wanted, possibly desired when he first met him. Sleeping in his arms and smiling as the possessive arm holds him tight.

This is what bliss felt like.

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

Sorry for the cheesiness of the ending. :\

LOL.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
